


Operation PDA

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu and Jaejoong decide to put on a show for those at the beach.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 3





	Operation PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

A/N: PDA in America stands for Public Display of Affection, or kissing in public

 _From Jaejoong_  
\+ where are you?+

 **From Junsu**  
~walking down the beach~

 _From Jaejoong_  
+OMG me too where are you?+

 **From Junsu**  
~um, walking down the beach~

 _From Jaejoong_  
+bitch+  
+I don’t see you, what are you wearing+

 **From Junsu**  
~ *eyebrow waggle* ~

 _From Jaejoong_  
\+ fucker +

 **From Junsu**  
~ it’s hot out, I’m wearing white ~

 _From Jaejoong_  
\+ OMG SO AM I +

 **From Junsu**  
~ I don’t see you ~

 _From Jaejoong_  
\+ that’s because you’re looking for a human, mere mortal+  
+look for the Greek Adonis+

 **From Junsu**  
~you’re Korean, bitch~

“Jaejoong!”

Jae snapped his head up from the phone and saw Junsu waving at him from a few hundred yards away. He looked around, and saw there were a lot of families and typical couples on the beach.

Quickly he texted Junsu before he got too close.

 _From Jaejoong_  
\+ execute operation PDA +

 **From Junsu**  
~ alright‼‼‼! ~

Jae stopped where he was and watched as his best friend sauntered toward him. More than one set of eyes followed Junsu across the beach. Not that Jaejoong blamed them. Junsu was incredibly attractive with perfectly styled hair and white flowing clothes that still managed to show off his broad shoulders, muscled legs and round ass.

Jae knew he was good looking, girls and guys always called him pretty or beautiful, but sometimes when he was standing next to Junsu, he sure didn’t feel very attractive.

“Darling!” Junsu suddenly yelled and waved at him.

Jae waved back, carefully noting the looks Junsu got when he had shouted.

Junsu sped up, jogging a bit. They met with a warm embrace and Junsu kissed his cheek. Jae looked through his bangs at the stares they had attracted. Some were repulsed. Most actually. One mother actually put her hands over her son’s eyes.

“Homophobes, babe. Gotta up the ante.”

Jae wrapped his foot around the back of Junsu’s leg, pulling him closer. He lowered his hand to Junsu’s ass and cupped the mound of flesh.

Junsu’s breath hitched, but Jae ignored it.

“We got a lot of disgust and some girls giggling,” Jae said. “Give them a show.”

“Sure.”

Jae pulled back a bit and then Junsu was kissing him, soft lips against his, tongue careful against his mouth. God, Junsu was a fabulous kisser. Jae loved to kiss him. He cupped Junsu’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss.

Junsu made a noise of surprise, but pushed back just as eagerly.

Jae moved back and tripped over a root of a tree behind him. He and Junsu fell against it. Junsu’s hard body pressing completely against Jaejoong’s. They adjusted for balance, snuggling into the wide roots of the tree, until Junsu and Jae were partially hidden from the looks of those on the beach.

Junsu pulled away from the kiss first and Jae kept his eyes shut because he didn’t want to see Junsu’s face. Didn’t want to see the smile there or the twinkle in his eyes that reminded Jaejoong that this was just a trick, a show for those around them.

And then Junsu’s lips pressed against his again. Softer, more tentative. And Jae’s eyes flew open, meeting Junsu’s as their lips stayed together.

His eyes were not twinkling with mirth.

They were cautious and requesting permission and god, it made Jae’s body shake. His arms tightened around Junsu’s shoulders and he shut his eyes. Kissing Junsu again, holding him closer. His leg, he suddenly realized, was no longer wrapped around his leg, but around his waist and then Junsu’s shifted in his hold and their crotches rubbed together. Both of their eyes flew open again when their erections slid against the other.

“Su—”

Junsu shook his head and kissed Jae again, and Jae decided that Junsu was right. Just go with it, because if one of them stopped, then it would all stop and it would just end up being an awkward moment, and then god, Junsu’s hand was sliding down his side and across his hip, cupping his erection through his pants. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Junsu groaned and then pulled away, eyes wild and dark with lust and lips red and shiny.

Fuck, it was sexy.

Junsu pushed his arm, sliding him farther into the grip of the tree, until the beach and its inhabitants were almost out of sight. Not that Jae was caring about what they thought now.

Junsu unbuttoned his pants.

Jae’s protest was turned into a moan when Junsu’s hand gripped his bare cock.

“Fuck,” Jae said, eyes crossing as pleasure shot through his skin.

Their lips met again and Jae fumbled with Junsu’s pants until they were undone and he was stroking as fast as Junsu was, but it wasn’t enough, so not enough.

Jae pulled away from Junsu’s lips, he grabbed the other’s hand and lifted it until he could suck on two fingers.

Junsu inhaled sharply, his eyes wide as he watched Jae’s tongue swirl around his fingers. The hand on his cock started stroking again, and Junsu moaned. Jae used his hands to push his pants and boxers down. The tree bark was harsh against his ass. He covered Junsu’s fingers with spit and then turned around.

“Jae—“

“Fuck me, Su, just … fuck me, please.”

Fingers pressed against his hole, rough pushing and Jae lowered his face to his arm and hissed. He had to bite his arm to fight against the sting.

“You’re crazy,” Junsu whispered, “absolutely and utterly crazy, and god damn it, Jaejoong, I never thought that I could love you more.”

Jae tried to laugh. “Confessions of love after the sex, please.”

“Yes, sir, my Greek Adonis.”

The head of his cock prodded Jae’s hole and he almost bit through his lip when it breached the muscle and pushed into him.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

“Okay?”

“Yes, just … fuck.”

It took a few more moments of careful maneuvering before Junsu was deep inside Jae’s body.

“I am … fuck, going to start … oh god … carrying lube wherever I go,” Junsu said and then moaned. He leaned against Jae’s body, lips on his neck and then very slowly pulled out.

Jae whimpered, and then gasped when he pushed back in.

Junsu stopped again. The sounds of laughter and talking and waves against the beach met their ears.

“Fuck me, Su,” Jae said, and stroked his cock. “No time for niceties.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

Jae scoffed. “We’re having sex in public against a fucking tree. I wasn’t exactly expecting to feel like I was floating on a cloud.”

Junsu laughed. After another press of lips on Jae’s neck and an I love you whispered in his ear, Junsu moved, in and out, quick, and Jae bit his arm again as lust and pleasure and pain whirled through his body immediately.

“When I do get you in a bed, I am going to tease you and torture you until you’re begging me to make you come,” Junsu whispered in his ear.

Jae whimpered.

“Until then,” and Junsu sped up, tearing a cry from Jae’s throat that he couldn’t quite muffle.

“God, that’s hot,” Junsu said.

“Junsu, fuck, Junsu. I’m … fu—“ Jae jerked his hand faster as pleasure gripped him so tightly that his vision went black just before he came, and he most definitely didn’t muffle his shout of ecstasy as he covered the tree in come.

Junsu was shuddering behind him, face buried between Jae’s shoulders as he shook and whimpered and then spasmed.

Fuck, Jae did not want to have come in his ass on the walk home. He pushed back, far enough that he had enough room to spin around.

Junsu protested and then moaned when Jae dropped to his knees. He took Junsu’s cock down his throat all at once. Junsu’s fingers tugged on his hair and Jae let him fuck his throat, moaning when he felt Junsu’s orgasm building. He added a bit of pressure to his ministrations and then Junsu swore, almost shouting. His cock pulsed and Jae gagged on the first shot of come down his throat and then closed his mouth, sucking and swallowing the rest of it.

“God, you are gorgeous on your knees,” Junsu whispered.

Jae gave Junsu’s cock a small bite and then with one last suck and lick to make sure Junsu was clean, Jae released the cock from his mouth and then stood up. Their lips met automatically, in a familiar kiss, with a not so familiar feeling.

“So do we talk about this here with our cocks hanging out, or do we go back to my place?” Junsu asked.

“Definitely your place where we won’t get arrested for having our cocks hanging out.”

Junsu laughed, and they tucked each other back into their pants.

But instead of moving, they kissed again.

“God, Jae, I’ve wanted this forever,” Junsu said.

“Me, too,” Jae whispered and rubbed their noses together.

“You’re such a freak.”

“So are you.”

Another long kiss.

“So, do we go out there and see if we had an audience?”

Jae blushed. “God, I hope not, this was seriously the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.”

“I don’t know. Jumping off the docks, half drunk, during high tide, after high school graduation was pretty stupid.”

Jae nodded.

“Come on. Let’s go. I have this sudden urge to have you completely naked.”

“Such sweet talk is going to get you everywhere with me, you horny bastard.”

Junsu laughed. They held hands as they moved out from the tree’s protection. Those beach goers that had been closest to their hiding spot had moved down the beach. And they got a mixture of disgusted looks and girls blushing and giggling and a couple of men eyed them with interest.

“Well,” Jae said, “I would say that this operation PDA was a major success.”

Junsu nodded and leaned into his shoulder. Jae snaked his arm around his waist and Junsu did the same. “Best one ever.”


End file.
